ALL of the Media References in this Book
This is a list of all the media references and mentions that were made in Neanderthal Opens the Door to the Universe. As you can imagine, there are quite a lot, due to Cliff’s obsession with old movies. There are also mentions of books, video games, TV shows, and one play over the course of the book. Movies # Ferris Bueller’s Day Off (John Hughes 1986) # The Matrix Revolutions (Lana Wachowski and Lilly Wachowski, 2003) # 2001: A Space Odyssey (Stanley Kubrick, 1968) # Jurassic Park (Steven Spielberg, 1993) # The Breakfast Club (John Hughes, 1985) # The Shining (Stanley Kubrick, 1980) # Bruce Almighty (Tom Shadyac, 2003) # The Star Wars franchise # The Harry Potter franchise # Paranormal Activity (Henry Joot, 2007) # Pacific Rim (Guillermo del Toro, 2013) # Pulp Fiction (Quentin Tarantino, 1994) # Reservoir Dogs (Quentin Tarantino, 1992) # The Hateful Eight (Quentin Tarantino, 2015) # Jackie Brown (Quentin Tarantino, 1997) # The Marvel franchise # The DC franchise # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Steven Spielberg, 1984) # Transformers 5: The Last Knight (Michael Bay, 2017) # 1984 (Michael Radford, 1984) # Kill Bill Vol. 1 (Quentin Tarantino, 2003) # Trainspotting (Danny Boyle, 1996) # Requiem for a Dream (Darren Aronofsky, 2000) # Bullitt (Peter Yates, 1968) # Brave New World (Leslie Libman, Larry Williams, 1998) # Fahrenheit 451 (François Truffaut, 1966) # Independence Day (Roland Emmerich, 1996) # The Hills Have Eyes (Alexandre Aja, 2006) # The'' Lord of the Rings'' franchise # Sharknado (Anthony C. Ferrante, 2013) # Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Ken Hughes, 1968) # V for Vendetta (James McTeigue, 2005) # Joe’s Apartment (John Payson, 1996) # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (Steven Spielberg, 1982) # Titanic (James Cameron, 1997) # Plan 9 from Outer Space (Ed Wood, 1959) Books # Speaker for the Dead (Orson Scott Card, 1986) # The Old Man and the Sea (Ernest Hemingway, 1952) # Battlefield Earth (L. Ron Hubbard, 1982. It was later turned into a movie, but it was a book originally.) # Sports Illustrated (magazine) # The Great Gatsby (F. Scott Fitzgerald, 1925) # A Farewell to Arms (Ernest Hemingway, 1929) # The'' The Boxcar Children'' series (Gertrude Chandler Warner) **The authors Stephen King, Haruki Murakami, and Fyodor Dostoyevsky were also mentioned** Television Shows # Modern Family (ABC, 2009-) # Duck Dynasty (A&E Network, 2012-17) # The Price Is Right (CBS, 1972-) # The Walking Dead (AMC, 2010-) # One Piece (anime, Fuji Network System, 1999-) # Gurren Lagann (anime, TXN, 2007) # Battlestar Galactica (SYFY, 1978-79) # Arthur (PBS, 1996-) # ''Doctor Who ''(BBC, 1963-89) # Star Trek (BBC, 1966-69, 73-74, 87-94, 93-99, 95-01, 01-05, 17-) # Firefly (Fox, 2003-04) # My Little Pony (Discovery Family, 2010-) # Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV Tokyo, 1995-96) # 12 Monkeys (SYFY, 2015-18) Video Games # Animal Crossing (Nintendo, 2001) # Need for Speed (Electronic Arts, 1994) # World of Warcraft (Blizzard Entertainment, 2004) # Assassin’s Creed (Ubisoft, 2007) Plays # King Lear (William Shakespeare) Bands and Artists # Beastie Boys # Rage Against the Machine # ZZ Top # Saul Williams # Illogic # Tupac # Aesop rock # Sage Francis # Tool # Nirvana # Led Zeppelin # Nine Inch Nails # Death Grips # Death Cab for Cutie # My Chemical Romance # Alice Cooper